


Fate's a bitch

by Gaiuswinchester



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Caitlin Snow, Beta Mick Rory, M/M, Minor Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart, Omega Barry Allen, Omega Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaiuswinchester/pseuds/Gaiuswinchester
Summary: Mate's len and Mick, finally find their OmegaTo bad he's terrified of them.... Or is he?





	1. Chapter 1

LEN POV:   
I roll my eyes as Mick leads us into the club, where I'm blinded by bright multi coloured lights. And deafened by the obnoxious music, a few scantly clad humans try to rub against me and Mick. They all reek of alcohol and sex, it's disgusting and makes me want to plug my sensitive nose. 

Mick let's out a grunt beside me "let's make this quick it fuckin stinks in here"   
I nod and rest my hand on Mick's shoulder as I guide him to a back room where our contact should be waiting. 

The back room is small and quiet, do to the heavy soundproofing. The walls are an awfully salmon colour, the carpets gray and filthy, covered in questionable stains. on a rickety cot sits Mark mardon, our informant within the santini crime family. 

"Mardon" I greet him with a lazy smirk 

"Cold" he frowns at me and tosses a flashdrive over as he stands. "Everything you wanted's on that" he nods to the small plastic stick "sure hope you know what you're getting into". And with that he marches from the room and disappears into the crowd of drunks.


	2. Chapter 2

Now with the flashdrive in hand I slip it into my pocket. "Let's get outta here" I rest a hand on Mick's back and guide him out into the crowd. But before we can make it out the door someone knocks into us then falls to the ground. I snarl as I look down at the stumbling drunk, but freeze when my gaze meets a pair of beautiful green eyes. They belong to a slender young man, with wild brown hair 

He scrambles to his feet and blushes a dark scarlet " I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, god I am such a klutz". He scratches at the back of his neck and smiles nervously "I really am sorry, so please .... don't kill me" he looks of at Mick and shrinks away from us.

I smirk "relax kid, accidents happen" I step into his personal space and Mick circles behind him. "How about you let us buy you a drink?" Something about this kid draws me in and I can see that he's having the same affect on Mick. I hold out a hand to him "I'm Leonard and this is my partner Mick" 

The shrinks in on himself and stutters "I'm uh, I'm Barry" he squeaks and his cheeks take on an ever darker shade of red. 

"Cute" Mick Huff's and ruffles Barry's hair 

"So scarlet, what do ya say?" I smirk when the kid fidgets with his shirt collar. 

"Um... What?" The kid looks genuinely confused

"Get a drink with us" Mick chuckles

"Oh! Um ... Ok ,yeah" he gives a shy grin and Mick leads him over to the bar well I follow behind them. 

"So doll what's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?" Mick sits on one side of the kid and I take the other side. 

"My sister, Iris dragged me here" he pauses and frowns tword the dance floor "but she ditched me the moment we walked in". He run a hand through his hair "I'm really not one for partying, this is actually the first time I've ever set foot in a club." 

I lean closer and share a look with Mick, he looks furious. And I don't blame him, the kid shouldn't be left alone in a place like this, lots of people here would love to take advantage of such a beautiful boy. "Well more attention for us then, we'll take care of you Scarlet" my inner wolf just wants to scoop the kid up and hide him away in our den. Mick grunts his agreement and orders us some drinks 

"I can take care of myself" Barry pouts and it takes all my self-restraint not to kiss that adorable pout off his pretty lips. 

"Sure ya can kid" I smirk as I take a swig of whiskey

He just blushes and pouts harder "I'm 26, stop calling me kid" 

I scoff "I bet you still get ID at the door" and judging by his frown, he does 

Mick chuckles and ruffles the kids hair again "what do you, do for work?" 

Barry lights up and grins "I'm a CSI for CCPD"

I tense up and send a wary look to Mick "your a badge" I snarl. 

Barry flinches away like I've struck him "I guess, in a way I am, but I'm just there science geek" he trusts to stand from his seat but Mick grabs his shoulder and holds him still. "Oh god you're criminals, of course you're criminals, I'm such a moron" the kid holds his hands up and shakes from head to toe. "Listen, I really don't want any trouble, I'll forget I ever saw you guys" 

"Relax kid" I shrug and take another swig of whiskey "was just surprised, a cutie like yourself could be a badge. They hiring right outta high school now?" I smirk at the kids shocked face and lean into his space. But before I can come up with a tease I notice something I hadn't before. The club is filled the disorienting scent of alcohol, smoke, and sex but being so close to to Barry I can smell the faint scent of Omega wolf. My MATE

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please go easy on me


End file.
